Meteor
For a classic variant, see 'Gloster Meteor Jet Fighter' or 'this variant'' "Gloster Meteor, proud to serve." - Meteor Interceptor pilot - Mostly replacing the '''Dassault Mirage in Louis Carver's forces, the classic British built Gloster Meteor has been equipped with auto-cannons and missiles for various roles against hostiles on the field, they were used by the Peace Brigade during the Second Eurasian Conflict. The venerable World War II jet fighter served the RAF during 1944 and utilised by various forces across the world until their retirement, when production of the interceptor ended, a total of 3,947 units in various forms and roles in daytime and night built. Serving as a fighter in various forms whilst being built throughout the years, even after World War II, the plane also had been used by private owners at airshows and it was also used as a testbed for the development of new ejector seats. British RAF Service ﻿During World War II, the Gloster Meteor was first built in 1943; first user in the aircraft's history was the British Royal Air Force for dealing with terrorist forces, it was good for strafing in the Company of Nations' armed forces during World War II. There have been various types of the aircraft flown during its production line, there have been night fighter versions throughout their service after their introduction. Utilising 20mm Hispano Auto-Cannons and Rockets, the Gloster was mostly used in many ways; they were also even used during the Korean War. The final Gloster Meteor Night Fighter known as NF.14 taken its flight on 23 October 1953. Only 100 planes of the type were built, they first entered service in February 1954 beginning with No. 25 Squadron and were being replaced as early as 1956 with the Gloster Javelin until 1961. Airshow Variants Throughout time, all-thou the Meteor was out of action from 1980, the plane was widely visible at airshows across the world and restored in museums. These versions had their weapons taken off and deactivated to avoid illegal use if the planes were possibly taken by thieves, also tracking devices were installed to find the planes if in an event that an airworthy Meteor was stolen. Various types of some airworthy models of the planes still had its weapons incase of emergencies, also their weapons still have a presence on them to demonstrate airborne attacks, even they can still be used for strafing practise targets on the ground. Company of Liberty Service "Finest in Company Air Corps 105, the Interceptors have been really pounding GLRF positions badly." - Zack Mercedes, pilot of Meteor 121 aka "Rising Star" - In 2029, Khaled Deathstrike and General Louis Carver had talks with BAE Systems in Britain to acquire permission to rebuild and field the Meteor F8 as the general's intercepter aircraft along with the famous and still surviving Supermarine Spitfire Mk.VIII fighter plane; the Meteor was known for its history service history in World War II, BAE Systems (successor of Gloster Aircraft Company) allowed the reconstruction of the aircraft for a price of 20 Barrels of Minerals. After acquring the rights to rebuild the Gloster Meteor F8, the Company of Liberty utilised the plane as an interceptor. Equipping the plane with 4 newer 20mm Auto-Cannons for strafing ground units and dealing with aircraft, its Green Napalm Firestorn missile payload has been utilised for the aircraft's return; British Soldiers who are contracted by the Company of Liberty were pleased to see the Meteor back in service. Gallery The aircraft was one of many first jet powered fighters built during World War II, Gloster Meteor F8 Interceptors were built after the German Messerschmitt Me-262 Schwalbe during World War II, like the Meteor the Swallow fighter was also utilised by the League of Nations first up until the end of the war. Meteors on Standby.png|A pair of BAE Systems built Meteor F8 interceptors on standby whilst flying Meteors vs Frontiers.png|Two BAE Systems built Meteor attacking a set of GLRF Frontier Rocket Tracks Other Renowned Aircraft Meteors have been restored for active service whilst Louis Carver's desire of British Aircraft kept going on, there have been some other planes within the Peace Brigade seeing action again. * Avro "Lancaster" Bomber Mk.II - These reknowned bombers were restored for combat use for battle against terrorist forces, they are equipped with 30lb Bombs along with an anti-aircraft turret on top, also includes an armoured chassis and jet engines. * Supermarine "Spitfire" Mk.VIII - Legendary Fighters from World War II, being utilised as fighter replacements for the Tycoon RC Bombers, equipped with Auto-Cannons. Behind the Scenes * The British Gloster Meteor F8 Interceptor, modelled to commemorate the aircraft from its history, based on its actual design it will have autocannons and missiles as its primary weapons. * This classic World War II plane is scratch made, its weapons are almost similar. Like the Auto-Cannons but there will be two missiles instead of 16 unlike its real counterpart. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Peace Brigade Units Category:Aircrafts Category:Unique Units Category:Units of British Origin